Ambigue jusqu'au fond des yeux
by Sephra
Summary: Naruto est enfin accepté par son village mais la haine est tenace et pour beaucoup Kyuubi restera toujours le monstre qui a attaqué Konoha il y'a seize ans. L'Akatsuki n'est pas la seul à en vouloir à sa vie et alors que certains mettent leur vengeance à exécution, blessant gravement Naruto. Kyuubi pour sauver son porteur fera quelque chose qui changera complètement sa vie. Yaoi
1. Note importante

Salut tous le monde, me revoilà !

Et oui à près quelques mois d'absence, je suis bel et bien de retour.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai longuement réfléchis et j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction. Les premiers chapitres ne changeront pas tellement vous verrez et l'histoire restera la même, mais moins bâclé. Les mots seront plus réfléchis, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Sephra.


	2. Prologue modifié

« Nous voulons juste exister »

Dans la pénombre, l'enfant fuit. Sans prêter attention aux larmes qui ruisèlent le long de son visage, il court. A sa poursuite, un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier le talonne Pendant des heures, les pieds nus dans la neige, l'enfant avance. Sans identité, il est décidé à exister. Alors sans savoir s'il connaitra un jour l'amoir,d'être aimé, il avance pour que tout les espoirs qu'on à placé en lui ne soit pas vain et pour que quelqu'un entende un jour la voix de ses enfants qui ne cesse de hurler leur désespoir.

« Nous ne sommes pas que des Démons, Nous sommes Humain avant tout. »


	3. Chapitre 1 modifié

**Avertissement : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Cette fiction contiendra une romance entre deux hommes alors s'ils y'en parmi vous que cela choque vous voilà prévenue. **

* * *

**Salut, voici la première fanfiction que je mets en ligne et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là.**

**Sinon pour mieux comprendre cette histoire voici quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir.**

**Dans cette version l'Akatsuki sait compter et doit attraper les bijou, un par un par ordre croissant. Alors que deux d'entre eux essaie de capturer Gaara, il est sauvé par Naruto et Killer Bee. (Pour le moment l'Akatsuki n'a aucun des neuf démons).**** Suite à ça, Naruto est mieux accepté à Konoha malgré qu'une certaine pour Kyuubi et son hôte subsiste toujours. Naruto est donc rentré à Konoha depuis quelques temps et tout va pour le lieu mais seulement en apparence...**

* * *

**A par ça, ceci est un slash ...X Naruto donc il y'aura plusieurs couples homosexuels mais aussi quelques couples secondaires hétérosexuels. Homophobe soyez prévenue.**

**Je vous laisse deviner avec qui Naruto finira.**

**Tout les remarques constructives que vous aurez à me faire seront reçu, après tout pour s'améliorer il faut être critiqué.**

**Merci à vois, en espérant que ceci vous plaira.**

**Ps: J'ai "normalement" corrigé la plupart des fautes d'orthographes qu'il y avait et j'ai quelques modifications sur ce chapitre. **

* * *

_Ambiguë jusqu'au fond des yeux_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Assise à même le sol, les mains jointes, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la lumière écarlate qui se tenait juste au dessus de la porte menant au bloc.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les larmes qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues se faisaient nombreuses. Un puissant sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et la trahit, faisant se retourner vers elle les visages inquiets de son coéquipier Sai, de Kakashi et d'Iruka, qui occupant la place de père pour Naruto avait tenu à être présent.

Le temps passait, les aiguilles défilaient et pourtant cette foutue lumière, elle, était toujours là, la narguant de son éclat et lui rappelant sans cesse que peut être ce soir, Naruto allait mourir.

Sakura s'en voulait, en tant que meilleure amie, elle aurait du se douter que quelque chose allait se passer. Plus elle réunissait d'indice plus cela lui apparaissait clairement et pourtant personne ne l'avait vu venir.

Il y'avait tout d'abord eu ces missions qui les éloignaient un peu plus de Konoha à chaque fois, ces pièges, ces embuscades mais surtout ces ninjas assassins. Ils avaient tous crus que ceux-ci avaient été envoyés dans le but d'attenter à la vie du jeune seigneur qui devait escorter à ce moment là. Mais depuis le début, leur cible c'était Naruto.

Naruto lui avait avoué depuis quelques années maintenant être le réceptacle de Kyuubi, le démon renard qui avait attaqué le village, il y'a maintenant seize ans de cela. Elle savait depuis ce jour pourquoi certains habitants lui vouaient une haine sans limite, pourquoi petit, personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Il lui avait tout raconté, de son enfance à maintenant. La jeune fille se souvenait n'avoir pas réussit à retenir ces larmes alors qu'il lui racontait tout les horreurs – il n'ya pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça - que lui avait faite les habitants de Konoha. Habitants que Naruto protégeait depuis son enfance et pour qui il avait risqués plusieurs fois sa vie.

Mais depuis quelques temps, cette haine avait semblé s'atténuer et le village commençait enfin à guérir ces plais et à faire deuil de sa peine. Enfin il semblait voir Naruto pour le ninja qu'il était devenu et non pour le démon enfermer à l'intérieur de lui. Grâce à lui le village avait noué de puissantes alliances avec Suna et Kumo et tout sa grâce à Naruto qui avait forgé une puissante amitié avec le Kazakage Gaara et le frère du Raikage, Killer Bee, tout deux des jinchûriki. Et puis le fait d'avoir sauvé Gaara des griffes de l'Akatsuki, l'empêchant ainsi de mourir et de perdre Ichibi avait donné à Naruto beaucoup de succès auprès des habitants de Suna et surtout des jeunes adolescentes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le trouver « trop craquant avec ces cheveux blonds ».

Malheureusement, tout le monde n'avait pu oublier cette rage et certains au bout de tant d'années de haine avaient mis leur plan à exécution : La mise à mort du jinchûriki de Kyuubi.

Pendant seize années, à l'abris des regards, ils avaient réussi à mettre au point un poison capable d'annihiler le chakra de Kyuubi et celui de Naruto, le dénudant ainsi de tout pouvoir dans une bataille ou sa vie serait en jeux. Mais, l'empêcher de se servir de l'immense source de pouvoir que lui procurait Kyuubi n'était pas le seul but de ce dernier. Non, ce que voulaient surtout ces personnes c'étaient l'empêcher de se soigner grâce au chakra. Ils ne voulaient pas simplement le tuer mais aussi le mutiler, lui faire payer, une blessure pour chaque villageois ayant perdu la vie ce jour tragique et Dieu sait qu'il en avait.

Ayant été séparé lors de l'attaque ni elle, ni Sai, ni même Kakashi-sensei ne les avait vu faire mais lorsque que le combat pris fin et qu'ils retrouvèrent Naruto, même en étant un ninja habitué à voir ce genre de torture, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de rage et de douleur pour son ami qu'elle voyait là, étendu dans son propre sang. Elle s'était empressée de lui donner les premiers soins mais il n'y avait rien à faire, sans Kyuubi et son chakra aucune de ces blessures ne se refermeraient. Si bien que Kakashi dut le ramener en urgence au village pour qu'il puisse recevoir les soins dont il avait besoin. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous là, l'équipe N°7 et Iruka à attendre devant cette porte que cette lumière pourpre veuille bien s'éteindre et qu'enfin Tsunade en sorte et qu'elle leur parle de l'état de Naruto.

_Ne nous laisse pas…_

A peine eu-t-elle finit de penser ces mots que la lumière s'éteignait et que dans un grincement macabre de la porte, que Shizune fit son apparition, les larmes débordants de ses yeux.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà c'est ici que ce chapitre prend fin.**

**En espérant que cela vous aura plus.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Sephra.**


	4. Chapitre 2 modifié

**Avertissement : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Cette fiction contiendra une romance entre deux hommes alors s'ils y'en parmi vous que cela choque vous voilà prévenue.**

* * *

**Salut tous le monde, voici le chapitre 2.**

**Sinon j'ai eu de petits problèmes de postages, donc le postage a pris plus de temps que prévu. **

**A part ça, je n'ai aucune idée du rythme à prendre pour écrire, ni même quand je publierais de nouveaux chapitre. Ce sera surement le lundi ou le mardi parce que ce sont les seuls jours ou je ne travaille pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Ambiguë jusqu'au fond des yeux_

* * *

Chapitre 2

A peine eu-t-elle finit de penser ces mots que la lumière s'éteignait et que dans un grincement macabre de la porte, Shizune fit son apparition, les larmes débordants de ses yeux. Sur son visage, les traces de fatigue apparente la vieillissaient de plusieurs années, la rapprochant plus des trente-cinq ans que des trente années qu'elle avait réellement.

D'un revers de la main, elle se reprit et essuya les larmes qui marbraient ses joues.

**- Tsunade-sama vous attends dans son bureau.** **C'est à propos de Naruto. **Ajouta-t-elle

Dès lors qu'elle eu prononcé le prénom de ce dernier leurs visages changèrent si brusquement d'expression qu'elle eu la certitude d'avoir retenu toute leur intention. Et ce n'était certainement pas les yeux débordants de larmes de Sakura qui allait lui prouver le contraire.

Et c'est sans attendre que les quatre ninja décidèrent de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage situé au dernier étage de l'hôpital.

Voyant le visage tourmenté de sa équipière et prit d'un élan d'humanité encore jamais vue chez lui, Sai attrapa la main de Sakura et la serra fort dans l'une des siennes. Un timide sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'adolescente alors qu'elle regardait leurs mains jointes.

_Tout ira bien, je te le promets._

C'est ainsi qu'ils parcoururent les derniers mètres les menant à leur destination.

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, les mains sanglées au lit, Naruto ouvrit finalement les yeux, réveillé par la lumière qui envahissait petit à petit la chambre. Son esprit embrumé, sans doute par les nombreux médicaments qu'on lui avait administré prit du temps avant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'attaque, des blessures qu'on lui avait faites mais ce qu'il lui avait fait sans aucun doute le plus mal, était sans aucun doute les mots crus chuchoter à son oreille à chaque fois que le kunai entaillait sa peau.

Alors c'était ça le vrai visage de Konoha ?

Voilà ce que pensaient ces habitants, leur vrai sentiment.

D'eux ou de lui qui était réellement le vrai monstre ?

Qui prenait plaisir à torturer, dans les yeux de qui se reflétait cet éclat macabre, qui souriait pendant que lui se mourrait.

_Peut-être s'on-t-il encore capable de sentiment mais pas pour toi. Certainement pas pour toi. _

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et virent couler sur ses joues.

Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su, il avait toujours remarqué les regards emplit de haine des villageois. Il avait juste décidé de ne pas voir, de fermer les yeux et de retarder ce moment. Ce moment ou tout ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir ignorer, ces peurs, ces craintes, ces doutes. Tous ces sentiments qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Il avait fermé les yeux, juste pour pouvoir soulager son cœur, juste pour avoir la force de sourire à nouveau mais voilà aujourd'hui il était é de les rouvrir et d'admettre la vérité. Purement et simplement.

Jamais personne de voudrait de d'eux, de lui.

Et maintenant, il avait peur de voir le peu de personne à qu'il tenait lui tourner le dos, le laisser seul dans ces ténèbres.

Que feraient-ils qu'en ils apprendraient de rien avant qu'il n'était même plus humain. Car Kyuubi pour lui sauver la vie de son porteur avait la dernière chose dont il était capable, il avait fusionné avec lui, faisant de Naruto un démon à part entière.

Y avait-il quelque part une place pour lui ?

_Tes frères et soeurs eux, jamais ils ne t'abandonneraient. _

Il se souvenait de la brûlure dans ces membres, même si coincé dans les souvenirs de l'attaque, il avait d'abord cru que ce n'était que ces blessures qui se rappelaient à lui. Maintenant il savait. Ce n'était rien de cela.

Son corps avait changé.

**- C'est surement pour ça que mon corps me fait un mal de chien** soupira Naruto en déplaçant ses jambes courbaturées.

Ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi qu'auparavant même si il lui arrivait désormais au milieu du dos. Ces yeux avaient pris la même teinte que l'améthyste, parfait mélange entre leur ancienne couleur bleu-ciel et ceux écarlate de corps, autrefois très masculin de par sa grande taille et sa musculature développée s'était affiné, faisant de lui un être androgyne. Le fait de passer d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt à un insignifiant mètre soixante-dix et de voir tout les muscles de son corps s'affiner y étant pour quelque chose.

Naruto fixa son regard sur les sangles qu'il le maintenait fermement attacher au lit. Ces attaches habituellement conçues pour les prisonniers absorbaient le chakra laissant ainsi le ninja prisonnier aussi impuissant qu'un simple nouveau né.

**- Prisonnier de mon propre village** pensa-t-il amèrement**, Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux.**

_J'aimerais qu'ils le payent. Qu'ils souffrent comme j'ai souffert. Une entaille pour chaque larme que j'ai versée. _

Le sortant de ses pensées, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre vint alerter Naruto.

Les ennuies allaient recommencer. Même s'il ne savait encore qui se tenait derrière porte, il avait peur. Etait-ce les villageois venant mettre fin définitivement à sa vie, les conseillers, pour faire de lui une arme. Ou bien un ami, un simple ami, venant prendre de ces nouvelles. Un ami venu veiller sur lui.

Stoppant net ses hypothèses la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce fut pas l'hokage qui en passa le seuil, ni même ces vieux fous du conseil pour tout vous dire…

A Suivre…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est ici que ce chapitre prend fin, ne espérant qu'il vous aura plus et que les fautes d'orthographes ne seront pas trop nombreuses. **

**A bientôt.**

**Sephra.**


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

« Pourquoi nous haïssent-ils ? »

L'enfant court, sans prêter attention aux pierres qui entaillent ses pieds à chacun de ses pas, ni même de ses propres larmes qui inondent son regard. L'enfant a mal. Prisonnier d'une vie dont il n'a jamais voulu, il court. Il sait, il n'est pas seul, il ne sera jamais seule mais les autres sont tellement loin, qu'il lui semble inaccessible. Il les entend, ces cris, ses pleurs si semblables aux siennes. Alors l'enfant court, pour retrouver sa famille, parce qu'avec elle, il sait. Enfin il sera heureux.

« Ne les écoutes pas. Quoi qu'ils te disent, ignore les mais jamais n'oublie car un jour ce sera à notre tour d'exister. »


	6. Chapitre 3 modifié

**Avertissement : L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

**Cette fiction contiendra une romance entre deux hommes alors s'ils y'en parmi vous que cela choque vous voilà prévenue.**

* * *

**Salut tous le monde, voici le chapitre 3. **

**Comme depuis le début cette histoire restera un Slash ...X Naruto donc Naruto aura une relation avec un autre homme, pour le reste je vous laisse devinez qui ce sera.**

**Sinon j'ai été ravis de voir que vous aviez mis cette fanfiction en alert, merci ça fait plaisir.**

* * *

**D'ailleurs voici les réponses à vos commentaires : **

**ElianaHime :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu ai aimé.

**Nathalie:** Tu verras notre fameux visiteur va bientôt faire son apparition, patience.

* * *

_Ambiguë jusqu'au fond des yeux_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Stoppant net ses hypothèses la porte s'ouvrit. Mais ce ne fut pas l'Hokage qui en pas le seuil, ni même ces vieux fous du conseil pour tout vous dire…

**- Sai ?!** Bégaya Naruto, le cœur battant encore à mille à l'heure. **Mais merde à la fin ! Ca ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ?! J'ai cru que c'était eux… Les deux psychopathes qui nous servent de conseillers. **

A cette phrase, Sai esquissa un sourire mélancolique. Ce serais une des choses qui lui manquerais le plus chez Naruto, son franc parler.

Et puis il y avait ce petit quelque chose chez lui qui faisait que tout le monde ce m'était à croire en lui, même lui à présent et pourtant dieu sait qu'a leur première rencontre ce n'était pas gagné. Mais voilà Naruto était devenu pour lui un ami, un frère, quelqu'un pour qui il sacrifierait sa vie.

Naruto lui observait son coéquipier, il lui semblait tellement différent d'ordinaire. Jamais il ne l'avait vu exprimer de telles émotions.

**- Sai dis-moi ?** L'interrogea-t-il, **dis moi la vérité. Est-ce lui qui t'envoie ? Es-tu là pour me tuer ? **

Il avait murmurée cette phrase, comme si lui même ne pouvait pas croire ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il connaissait leur devoir de ninja, alors si tel était sa mission, il voulait la vérité.

Naruto n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'avant d'obéir aux ordres de l'Hokage, c'était Danzo qu'il servait. Un homme froid et sans remord, prêt à tout pour accéder au pouvoir. Le conseil de Konoha n'avait cru en lui et il savait parfaitement pourquoi Sai avait été placé dans l'équipe sept. Malgré tout cela, les liens qu'avait tissés le jinchûriki avec lui étaient puissants.

Le brun était toujours immobile fixant de son regard son ami attaché au lit.

Et dire qu'il était pourtant si facile pour lui de suivre les ordres. Il n'avait sortir un kunai de sa pochette et à lui trancher la gorge. Ce n'était pas son premier assassinat. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir du nombre de personnes qu'il avait tué. Ces temps là n'était plus que pour lui un vague souvenir, il avait changé et aujourd'hui, il s'était trouvé une voie à suivre.

**- Même si je crois déjà connaître la réponse répond-moi s'il te plait. Je souhaiterais te l'entendre dire. **

L'air las qu'avait pris la voix du blond pour s'exprimer fit comprendre à l'Ambu que Naruto avait abandonné, qu'il n'avait plus le courage de se battre. L'espoir de voir un jour ces rêves se réaliser devait lui sembler bien loin à présent.

Ce caractère, si éloigné de cette force qu'il témoignait habituellement.

Mais que c'était-il passé pendant l'attaque ?

Ou était passé son sourire, si naïf mais pourtant si chaleureux. Ou était passé le Naruto qu'il connaissait ?

Cette partie de lui était morte, il le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Allait-il vraiment se laisser tuer sans opposer la moindre résistance ?

Et puis merde se dit-il. Au diable les ordres, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour le laisser mourir ici.

Et tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il encourait, tout en sachant que cette action serait surement la dernière chose qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire, il se lança.

**- Naruto, ce que je vais te dire ne sera que stricte vérité alors s'il te plait écoute bien mes mots car je ne pourrais me répéter.**

Les mots de ce dernier…

Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai.

Naruto savait, sur chaque membre de la racine était placé un sceau. Si jamais Sai parlait, le sceau le dévorerait.

Une technique simple mais efficace car jusqu'à présente personne n'avait été assez fou pour trahir la Racine.

**- Sai tu ne vas pas…**

**- Naruto ferme là** le coupa froidement l'Ambu, **si je parle, ce n'est pas que pour toi, mais pour les autres aussi alors tais-toi et laisse-moi parler.**

Ces paroles étaient claires et pourtant Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Une vie en échange de dizaine d'autres, peut être plus. Mais dieu sait qu'il avait envi d'être égoïste et de bayonner son ami. S'en vraiment savoir pourquoi il savait que ce Sai lui dirait lui ferait mal, très mal mais par respect pour coéquipier et peut-être par curiosité aussi, il se tut.

- **Tu sais que depuis quelques mois l'Akatsuki s'est mit en chasse et qu'ils sont à la recherche des neuf démons primaires ?**

Naruto hocha la tête.

Bien sur qu'il était au courant, après tout ça le concernait lui et ses frères.

**- Ils n'agissent pas tout seul. Y'a quelques mois je suis tombé sur un contrat les concernant, eux et tout les villages cachés. D'après ce qui était écrit, en échange de quelques choses, les villages s'engageaient à donner en échange tout les jinchûriki quand l'Akatsuki le désirerait. Je ne connais pas l'objet de l'échange, peut être varie-t-il selon les villages ? Je n'en aucune idée. **

Face à lui Naruto était bouche-bée au sens propre du terme. La bouche grande ouverte il s'efforçait à digérer les nouvelles. Jamais il n'aurait cru que leur haine l'est pousseraient jusque là.

**- Tout les villages l'ont signé enfin presque comme tu t'en doute déjà, il manquait une signature en bas de la page, celle du village de la Foudre. **

**- Et Suna alors ? Le Kazekage ? **

**- Trahis par ses conseillers, comme Konoha. **

**- Les autres ?**

**- Certains Kage n'ont pas besoin de leurs conseillers pour signer à leur place, la haine qu'ils éprouvent envers les démons est bien plus que suffisante. **

**- Et la veille ? Elle ne sait vraiment rien ? **

**- Non je te l'ai déjà dit c'est Danzo, les conseillers et,** il s'interrompit, comme s'il était à la recherche de ses mots, cherchant une façon d'expliquer cette traitrise à son ami**. Il y a aussi les chefs de clan de Konoha, ils sont au courant eux aussi. **

A qui faire confiance dans ces conditions, si même son propre Kage n'a plus aucun pouvoir dans son propre village.

**- Même en temps qu'Hokage, Tsunade-baba n'a aucun pouvoir dans son propre village, plutôt ironique comme situation **pensa Naruto blessé de se savoir autant trahis en une seule journée.

Le sortant de ces pensées, l'Ambu reprit la parole.

**- Naruto tu ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que tu partes. Va à Suna, préviens le Kazekage et partez vous refugiez à Kumo, c'est le seul endroit ou vous serez en sécurité. **

Et tout les autres alors, si je fuis, que leur arrivera-t-il ?

Partir. Quitter Konoha.

S'il partait, il savait que plus jamais il ne révérait son village.

Et ces amis alors ?

Il tenait a eux mais sa famille avait besoin de lui, jamais il ne les laisseraient tomber. Eux qui partageaient sa souffrance et ces blessures.

**- J'ai une copie du traité en question, Naruto c'est la seule qui existe alors prend en soin** expliqua-t-il en invoquant le si précieux parchemin. **Je te fais confiance pour la suite, je sais que tu seras t'en sortir. **

** - Ssst, Pour qui tu me prends, bien sur que j'y arriverais, je ferais même un détour pour aller botter le cul de Danzô quand j'en aurais l'occasion. **

Jamais il ne laisserait ces frères mourir.

Ils n'étaient pas que des pantins que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise et ça, ils allaient leur faire comprendre.

Sai se rapprocha du lit sur lequel il était maintenu attachés Naruto et à l'aide d'un kunai rompit les liens.

**- Tiens met ça.**

De la main il désigna un tas de vêtement qui se trouvait sur une chaise.

**- Comme tu n'as aucun gout en matière de mode, je me suis permis de choisir pour toi. Et puis dans ton affreuse combinaison orange tu serais trop facilement reconnaissable.**

Naruto se mis à bouder lorsque Sai critiqua ouvertement son sens du goût et de la mode.

Bah quoi ? Elle était plutôt jolie sa combinaison orange.

(NDA : Pour ma part j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à un éboueur avec.)

Le blond scruta attentivement les vêtements qu'il avait entre les mains, la coupe de ceux-ci étant quelque peu spécial à son gout.

**-Sai t'as du te tromper, on dirait des fringues de fille ?**

Au sourire malicieux qu'il vit apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, le jeune shinobi su qu'effectivement Sai ne s'était pas trompé.

Mais dans quelle merde c'était-il encore fourré.

Depuis que l'Ambu avait retrouvé ce que l'on pouvait appeler un semblant d'humanité, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. La nouvelle personnalité de ce dernier était assez « spéciale » et franchement lorsqu'il se mettait à sourire comme ça, mieux se valait pas rester dans les parages.

**- Je ne sais pas ou tu es allé pécher ça mais ça ne marchera jamais **le contrat le jeune blond

**- N'en soit pas s'y sûre. Naruto dis-moi est ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace depuis que tu es ici ? **

Mais bien oui et j'ai eu le temps d'aller chez la manucure pensa-t-il cyniquement en regardant le brun.

**- S'y jamais tu as comme but d'arriver à Suna sain et sauf, crois moi il te faudra bien ça. Réfléchis un peu, si tu utilises un Henge pour changer d'apparence, ton chakra sera détecté et jamais tu ne pourras quitter Konoha en restant ainsi. Alors plus un mot, tu enfiles ça. **

Naruto fit une moue adorable, prit les vêtements en ronchonnant contre les membres tortionnaires de l'Ambu tortionnaire et disparu dans la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre.

Les minutes passèrent et Naruto ne semblait toujours pas vouloir sortir. Sai s'impatienta.

**- Naruto ? **Dit-il en voyant une main apparaître à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**- Je te hais…**Murmurant-il en sortant.

Et en effet Naruto, jeune shinobi fière de son corps autrefois assez masculin avait toutes les raisons de détester son coéquipier.

A suivre…

* * *

**Sérieusement je sais pas pour vous mais la première fois que j'ai vu la tenue de Naruto j'ai eu comme un choc suivit une horrible grimace de dégout. On parle de Lee mais Naruto n'est pas mieux habillé. Surement à voir avec le faite que les éboueurs de mon quartier porte la même combinaison. Quand je l'ai vu dans les Shippuden je me suis dit: enfin ! C'était mieux qu'avant mais pas le top non plus donc je me permets de le faire changer de tenue pour le bien de tous (mais surtout le mien)**

**Non je n'ai rien contre le orange mais reconnaissez le, Naruto jeune ressemblait était habillé comme un sac. Masashi Kishimoto, qu'avez-vous dont bu le jour ou vous avez dessiné cette horreur ?**

**Dites, pour vous c'est quoi la tenue idéale pour Naruto ?**

**S'il y'en a une qui me plait bien et avec votre accord peut être que Naruto la portera.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus et à la prochaine.**

**Sephra.**


	7. Chapitre 4 modifié

**Bonjour à tous, voici pour ceux qui l'attendait, le chapitre 4.**

**Petit rapel: **

***Cette histoire parle d'amour homosexuel**

***Naruto est déjà ami avec Gaara et Killer Bee**

***Cette histoire ce passe quelques semaines après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki sur Gaara qui a échoué permettant au Kazekage de garder son démon.**

***Il y'a neuf démons majeurs, ceux sont eux que l'Akatsuki recherche (Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, etc) mais il existe aussi des démons secondaires de forces moindres mais qui apparaitrons quand même dans cette histoire.**

***Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il est l'oeuvre de son auteur. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisirs d'en lire.**

Hathor2 **: Je suis contente que cette hsitoire te plaisent, j'espere que tu ne seras pas deçu par ce chapitre. **

Ouragan **: L'idée du pantalon en cuir m'a bien plus mais malheuresement ce n'est pas très pratique pour ce battre mais ne t'inquiète je garde ça en tête. **

Tsubakigirl **: L'idée du Kimono me tentait depuis quelques temps déjà alors j'adère à ta réponse. **

ElianaHime** :Suprise hein ? il est vrai que de voir Sai venir à la rescousse de Naruto peut surprendre mais dans cette histoire, il sait des choses, des choses très importante.**

PerSonNee : **Merci d'avoir aimé, j'ai bien aimé ton idéée au sujet des habits de Naru, je vais peut être m'en resservir. **

KuroiNeko94: **Merci d'avoir aimé et de compatir avec moi de la tenue de Naruto. Avec qui aimerais-tu que Naruto finisse ? **

Niku-chan : **Merci pour tes deux reviews. Je suis désolé j'ai du mal à écrire de gros chapitre. Sinon pour répondre à tes question, oui il y'aura du lemon dans cette fic, quand au Pads ? tu peut être sûre que j'ai utilisé ça, pas cette fois mais la prochaine fois ça ne fais aucun doute. Sinon les habits de Maid ? ça fait pas très sérieux dans un combat. Franchement j'ai éclaté de rire en imaginant Naruto en Maid sexy affronté Pain. **

* * *

Chapitre 4

Localisation : Inconnue

Pour tous ces hommes et femmes autour de cette table, une vie ne signifie rien surtout lorsque des milliers sont en jeux. Ce ne sont pas des héros, ces gens agissent pour leur propre profit. Certaines personnes les qualifieraient d'égoïste mais au fond ils se comportent comme la plupart des êtres humains flattés par le pouvoir et l'argent.

Du pouvoir ?

Bien sur qu'ils en ont. Ils pourraient faire abattre quelqu'un dont le simple tord aurait été d'avoir éternuer trop fort et ceux sans que personne ne puissent rien y faire.

Leurs noms ?

La plupart d'entre eux n'en n'ont pas ou du moins personne ne les a jamais entendu. Ils ne sont que des ombres, les ombres qui régissent ce monde.

Ils existent dans chaque village ninja, caché dans les ombres de chaque Hokage, tirant ces ficelles comme ci ce dernier n'était qu'un simple pantin.

**- Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! Vous ne savez même pas tenir vos chiens en laisse, savez-vous ce que représente la perte de ce document ?** Hurla une femme tapie dans l'ombre de la pièce à l'intention de Danzô.

**- Mes chiens comme vous le dite si bien mademoiselle sont en ce moment même en train de régler cette affaire, le document nous sera rapporter dans quelques heures avant que cette histoire n'ai le temps de s'ébruiter** lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton détaché, ne prenant visiblement pas ce vole au sérieux.

Quelques personnes assisent dans la pièce remuèrent sur leur chaise, visiblement gêné par la tournure des événements.

Se levant de son siège et mettant par la même occasion fin au bavardage incessant de certains membres du conseil, le Vieil Homme pris la parole.

**- Je ne suis pas stupide pour croire que le vol du Traité n'aura aucune répercutions sur nous et que nous pourrons continuer à manipuler les villages comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Qui sait s'il n'est pas déjà tombé dans les mains d'un Hokage ? Mais même si ceci devrait arriver, que diable pourrait-il bien faire contre nous ? Après tout nous n'existons même pas.**

A ces mots, quelques rires résonnèrent dans la pièce.

**- Nous n'existons pas, nous ne sommes que des ombres. Avez-vous déjà essayé d'attraper votre ombre ? Et puis nos hommes sont en ce moment même en train de régler ce problème. Ne devrions-nous pas nous préoccuper de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gênant ?**

Quelques hommes et des femmes échangèrent des regards intrigué, légèrement perplexe face aux paroles du Vieil Homme.

Que pouvait-il bien être plus important que le vol du Traité.

**- Il y'a maintenant quelques jours de cela le Jinchûriki de Kyuubi a été mortellement blessé, dès suite de sa blessure, il semblerait que le démon ai entièrement fusionné avec son hôte. **

Dès la fin de sa déclaration, les murmurent reprirent de plus belle.

La plupart d'entre eux, ne voyant en ces hôtes de démon que des montres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on avait laissé vivre ce dernier. Après tout s'il ne faisait maintenant plus qu'un avec ce ignominie pourquoi donc se forcer a le garder en vie. Ces êtres ne méritaient rien d'autre qu'une mort remplie de souffrance pour tout le sang que leurs Démons avaient fait couler. Même s'ils n'en étaient pas responsables le fait de partager leur corps avec de tel être étaient suffisant pour les rendre coupable aux yeux du monde.

**- Nous devons décider** repris le Vieil Homme, **décider de ce que nous allons faire de lui maintenant. Allons nous le laissez vivre, alors qu'il ne fait plus qu'un avec la plus redoutable des Neuf Démons Primaires ? Alors qu'il n'est plus humain et que son enveloppe charnelle est désormais la seule chose qu'il a en commun avec nous ? Ou bien décidons-nous que le simple fait qu'il ose respirer le même air que nous est considéré comme péché et alors nous mettrons fin à sa pitoyable existence.**

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Naruto emporta la pile de vêtement que lui présentait Sai et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une grande inspiration et d'un geste se voulant confiant (ou presque) commença à déplier les habits.

En voyant ce qu'il avait dans la main, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Mais dans quelle sorte de merde était-il tombé au juste ? Et puis comment cet abruti d'asocial pouvait-il croire que ce plan grotesque allait pouvoir marcher. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était encore un homme.

Enfin ça, s'était au dernière nouvelle…

Mais non voyons Kyuubi ne lui aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Après tout ce stupide renard était un mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Dans son esprit, seul un profond silence lui répondit (rien à voir avec le faite que Naruto est un peu stupide parfois.)

**- Quoiqu'avec ce tordu de démon il faut s'attendre à tout** pensa-t-il.

Tandis qu'une de ces mains se dirigeait vers le bas de pyjama qu'il portait l'autre remonta le long de sa poitrine, pour voir (on sait jamais avec Kyuubi) si sa poitrine était toujours inexistante.

**- Faite quelle le soit toujours** priât-il, **Fait quelle le soit toujours.**

Après un petit tatage, il put enfin souffler.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre petite anomalie sur son torse mais en était-il pareil pour le bas ?

Alors qu'il tirait sur le pyjama, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et regarda. Rien non plus ici.

Mais alors que c'était-il passé dans la tête du brun pour qu'il croie que ce genre de vêtement pourrait lui aller.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Ah oui quand même.

Naruto était surpris, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son corps androgyne, il pouvait passer autant pour une fille que pour un garçon. Détail qu'il allait s'avérer très intéressant.

Il finit de s'habiller et se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Il allait tuer Sai. LE tuer mais pas avant de l'avoir écartelé, bruler, égorger, massacre, bref il allait faire sa fête au brun.

De tous les vêtements qu'il pouvait ramener, fallait-il vraiment qu'ils choisissent ceux là ?

Quoique dès le départ il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, vu comment Sai était habiller…

O¤O¤O¤O¤O

Les minutes passèrent et Naruto ne semblait toujours pas vouloir sortir. Sai s'impatienta.

**- Naruto ? **Dit-il en voyant une main apparaitre en l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**- Je te hais…**Murmurant-il en sortant.

Et en effet Naruto, jeune shinobi fière de son corps autrefois assez masculin avait toutes les raisons de détester son coéquipier.

Vêtu d'un kimono ninja très pratique pour le combat mais qui restait tout de même assez sexy vu la façon dont ce dernier était taillé : Raccourci pour arriver au dessus du genoux, du côté droit fendu jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, il mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décolleté et s'y une personne y aurait attardé son regard elle n'y aurait vu qu'une jeune femme assez plate. De part sa couleur, noir, il faisait ressortir le teint légèrement halé de Naruto. Les seules touches de couleur étaient celle des coquelicots mauves qui se dessinaient sur le tissu et de l'obi de même couleur que Naruto avait nouée autour de sa taille et dont les chutes retombaient sur sa hanche.

Au moment même ou Sai l'avait aperçut sortir de la salle d'eau, ces doutes s'étaient envolé, ce plan allait marcher. Personne ne reconnaitrait Naruto habillé ainsi. Dans ces habits, il semblait plus fragile plus timide aussi. Ce sentiment ce fortifiant dans les gestes du blond qui trouvait le kimono un peu court malgré le petit short qu'il portait dessous et qui ne s'essaie de tirer sur le tissu dans l'espoir de cacher un peu plus de peau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi dénudé.

L'Ambu qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'apparition de Naruto se retourna brusquement. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été à sa place à ce moment là, il n'aurait rien eu à entendre, pas le moindre son mais pour un ninja surentraîné comme Sai ça n'en faisait aucun doute, il avait retrouvé sa trace.

**- Naruto, il faut y aller. Il arrive.**

A suivre...

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est ici que ce chapitre prend fin.**

**Merci de l'avoir lu.**

**Sinon dans le prochain chapitr (ou dans celui d'après) un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition, il s'agira d'un enfant, son sexe et son prénom n'étant pas encore défini je vous laisse décidé. Cet enfant sera un démon secondaire.**

******J'attend vos reponses avec impatience, vous avez carte blanche. **

******Bye.**

******Sephra.**


End file.
